Ep. 11: A Dangerous Game
is the eleventh episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Grey plays with the Jetman using a vending machine Dimension Beast that awakens deeper personality traits that ruin their effectiveness. Plot Gray watches the footage of the Vyram's battles with Jetman, deciding to analyze it and discover the team's weaknesses; however Maria claims the team should just beat them without getting too analytical and Tran states that his perfection prevents him from having a sense of fun. As this is happening, the Jetmen are working out at a gym honing themselves. Gai stops stating that they should take it easy and he should get ready for a date, but Ryu stops him telling Gai to stick to the training regimen. Gai criticizes the leader for having a regimen as inflexible as his body while Ako admits that Gai's just being a show-off. Ultimately, Gray decides to "play" a game similar to the rest of the Vyram, doing so by placing a Dimension Bug on a vending machine turning it into "Vending Dimension". As the team decides to finally take a break, the Dimensional Beast returns to machine form as the Jetman each get a can of juice from it's body. However as they drink the juice from Vending Dimension, the Jetman begin to change: Ryu changes first, suddenly becomes lazy and uncaring about anything. Raita tries to tell him to stick with the training but becomes inconsiderate and not wanting to do it anymore. Gai commends Raita but he suddenly becomes more obsessed in training like Ryu had been! The girls consider things strange, but Ryu suddenly decides to take a nap on the bench he was sitting on as Raita decides to go out for fun and Gai becomes fearful that the five of them should be together. Kaori and Ako become freaked out by the boys' personalities, but drink their juice and change as well: Kaori becoming more obsessed in monetary value and Ako, after seeing her selfishness, becoming a crybaby. Seeing their transformed states, Vending Dimension thanks them for their purchase. Back in Sky Camp, Odagari tries to make sense of things as the Jetman continue to switch between two personalities, with Gai applauding Raita's sudden departure before seeing it as bad attitude. Kaori continues to become elitist in seeing the aggravations of dealing with "commoners", while Ako goes between her typical sassy nature and a purer, more maiden-like attribute obsessing with dreams for the future. Odagari tries to make sense of it but Ryu can't help going from his leader personality to his slovenly nature. While this is happening, Raita is dressed similar to Gai trying to pick up girls but reverting to his real personality as he realizes he'd never be a good match for his teammate. However, Vending Dimension appears suddenly commending Raita for the juice purchase, leading to him to inform the team; Gai continues to go back and forth about his idiocy and helping Yellow Owl while Ryu keeps going from authoritative to lazy. The team ultimately catch up to Raita trapped in a tree due to Vending Dimension, but he keeps going from cowardly to defiant. With Gai in "leader mode", the team transformed and are attacked by the Dimensional Beast's coin bombs and can bombs. However, the teams dysfunctional personalities lead to problems: Raita runs back into the tree avoiding combat not wanting to fight anymore, Gai yelling at him as either being similar or not doing his part, and Kaori going from assertive to stingy. Ryu tries to attack it bravely but gives up, quitting the battle against the orders of the transformed Gai. As Ako acts more cowardly due to her more girly attitude, Gai tries to get Ryu back to fighting but he states that Gai is working too hard, forcing Black Condor to punch him. Ako proclaims she hates fighting and starts crying while Raita continues to avoid everything. Gai tries to encourage them but Vending Dimension defeats them handedly. With the personality problems, Odagari runs tests and discovers that minor aspects of the Jetmen's personalities hidden with their minds that never normally surfaced were hyper-magnified by the effect of Vending Dimension's juice. These elements included Ryu's laziness, Gai's attribute of being a lonesome nice guy, Raita as a lone wolf delinquent, Kaori's warped view of money and Ako as a fragile girly girl. The commander figures that the vending machine at the sports club becoming Vending Dimension and the juice being behind it. Vending Dimension returns to the Vylock to reveal to the Vyram that Jetman's personalities had been exposed with Gray telling it to just go out and have fun with the team while this is happening. Vending Dimension uses this to make vending machines explode to cause chaos. While this is happening, Odagari loses track of Ryu, who ends up taking a nap within a helicopter while the others are further pushed by their altered personalities with Ako staring at the fragility of flowers and Kaori admiring jewelry over flowers. The commander tries to force Ryu to become Red Hawk and fight; he seems motivated until his lazy side emerges half-way through changing stopping him. Odagari slaps him and threatens him with a gun, shooting him under the idea that she won't tolerate laziness within her squadron. To further force her point, she forces Ryu into a helicopter to show what his laziness has done due to Vending Dimension. The others chase after them with Raita seeing her as particularly cheeky, but Vending Dimension appears before them. Gai tries to unite them but Raita prefers to fight alone as their personalities keep going back and forth. Gai transforms and tries to face it down alone as Black Condor but is swatted away by the Dimensional Beast. Hoping to help him, Odagari gives Ryu a gun to cover Gai, which he unwillingly accepts; but his dominant personality returns and he shoots it multiple times. Odagari tend tells Ryu to jump but his lazy side returns claiming he'll die if he makes the jump. Gai continues to fight but the second personalities continue to dominate his teammates causing greater problems for the team. Ryu keeps staring down at Gai fighting seeing how foolish it is, but the Commander tells him to fight against this personality and help him. As a last-ditch effort, Odagari throws Ryu out of the helicopter, forcing him to plummet until he activates his Cross Changer to become Red Hawk and stop the descent. Ryu joins Gai in the battle, pelted by Coin Bombs from Vending Dimension until he stabs it with the Bringer Sword and kicks it away, the effect returning the team to their dominant personalities. Ryu and Gai yell at Vending Dimension for changing them as Raita, Kaori and Ako soon join them in battle, with Ako chasing after the jewels Kaori abandons as she loses her stingy side and making the team comment she should have stayed her other self. With the full team united, they face down a squad of Grinam using special abilities with Yellow Owl using sumo tactics and a Deadly Thrust attack to smash Vending Dimension before they finish it off with the Bird Bomber prior to the Dimensional Bug reformatting it into a giant. Using Jet Icarus, the team faces an attack of exploding cans before destroying it with the Birdonic Saber. With the plan over, Gray considers the team fools who trifle with it's idea of fun. The Jetman contemplate the personalities forced out by Vending Dimension, with Ryu complaining about his laziness and Gai complimenting his lone wolf personality Raita had, stating he had it since he was a kid. Ako reminds Gai of his hidden "good personality", but Gai reminds her that she was a wistful maiden which she wants nothing to do with; while Kaori apologizes for her stinginess. While thinking about how many personalities one has, Gai mentions they don't have to just fit into one mold. Ryu brings up Odagari's ruthlessness, and the commander agrees claiming that "the real me is very scary". Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 5.1% DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes